Variable speed generators are typically used to provide DC power because the frequency of their AC output varies. A typical variable speed generator requires dynamic adjustments to the speed of the variable speed generator in order to maintain a constant output voltage with corresponding dynamic changes in output power.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a typical prior art control system 100 for a variable speed generator 101. The speed of variable speed generators is typically controlled based on the output voltage of the variable speed generator. Output voltage has historically been used as the feedback to the speed controller since constant output voltage is desired.
One of the drawbacks with adjusting the speed of a variable speed generator based on the output voltage is that existing systems correct the speed more slowly than desired in order to maintain stability. Stability is sometimes difficult to maintain on a variable speed generator because the actual speed of the variable speed generator lags the target speed of the variable speed generator resulting in a slower, more lethargic system.
Another drawback with adjusting the speed of a variable speed generator based on the output voltage is that it is difficult to limit the load on the variable speed generator to a desired set point. It is typically desirable to limit the load on the variable speed generator to prevent damage to the variable speed generator.